Walking Love
by greys4days
Summary: Emma finally meets people in her abandoned neighborhood. Carl finds a love interest in her, will she love him back? Tragic summery, great story! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so, so, so excited to be writing my first walking dead fanfiction! Okay so in the story, Emma is a 15 year old girl and she has been living by herself during apocalypse ever since it started. Okay so... the story.**

Hi, I'm Emma Lynn. I'm fifteen years old and I have been taking care of myself ever since the apocalypse started. I get very lonley here in this big house all by myself. I tend to explore my town, armed of course. I'm not that dumb.

One of my talents is shooting zombies. I mean, come one. You get pretty good at it after you have to shoot them everyday for almost five months now. Today was like every other day. I woke up, ate some breakfast, got dressed, and headed out the door. Except this time was different.

I walked outside and climbed up ontop of my roof. I knew there was no way the walkers could get up there. I sat up on my roof top and looked at my neighborhood. So plane, empty, lonley. I decided that I was bored and hopped off the roof. Before heading towards my drive way I decided to shoot some walkers for fun.

I walked over to my drived way and opened my garage. I sorted through all the junk trying to cure my bordem, but my luck ran out. I closed the garage and fell down on the ground. "What the-" as I fell, a zombie came and fell ontop of me. My gun slid out of reach but all of a sudden a man with medium black hair and bangs that covered the tops of his eyes, shot the walker right in the head.

Since I was in shock, I physically couldn't get up. The man walked over to me and reached his hand out to me "You need some help miss?" I blinked at him and grabbed his hand. He helped me to my feet. He laughed as I dusted myself off from my fall earlier.

"Well, I'm Daryl, Daryl Dixon. And you are?" I looked at him and reached my hand out to him "Emma. Emma Lynn." Daryl grabbed my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Emma. You'll probably need this?" He handed me my gun as I blushed with embarassment.

Daryl started speaking before he was cut of by another man accompanied by a younger man. "Daryl, lets go! We need to head back to the others!" The two men stopped at Daryl's side and looked me up and down.

"Daryl, who's this?" I looked at my shoes and blushed as I caught the young man's icey blue eye. Daryl smiled at his friends "This is Emma Lynn. I think she should head back with us." I looked at them and my eyes widened. People, actual people! I wouldn't be alone anymore! "I mean, if she's willing to come why not? I'm Rick by the way. This is my son, Carl."

Carl looked at me and nodded his head. I smiled and gave him a shy wave. God his eye is so beautiful. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Being dragged back to reality Daryl pointed to their truck. "See that truck? That's what we are going to be taking you to your new home in! It will be good for Carl to have friends his own age." Carl blushed as I giggled a bit.

We got into the old truck, Daryl was driving, Rick was in the passenger seat, and Carl and I sat in back together. As we started driving I got a little tense. I haven't ridden in a car in a long time, after all I don't have my liscence. "You might want to relax a bit missy. We got a long way back." I did as I was told and relaxed a bit, maybe to much.

The next thing I remember is waking up to the truck coming to a stop. I opened my eyes and realized what happened; I fell asleep on Carl's shoulder. My face turned different shades of red as I sat up. He had been resting his head on mine and I had woken him when I moved my head. "Sorry, we ran out of gas. Good thing we always drive with some extra. I fill up the truck. You two stay in here while Rick helps me fill the truck up."

They closed the door and I looked at Carl. "So..." He looked at me and turned his head "So..." I smiled at him and he smiled back. God, those eyes are killing me. I want to know what he feels like, tastes like, smells like. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I looked up startled "What?" He smiled at me "Do you have, a, you know, boyfriend?" I smiled and looked at the ground.

"No, actually. Zombies ate him." Carl smiled sympathatically "I'm sorry for asking." I laughed "No you're fine. Do you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head "No, guys with one eye aren't really the "ladies man" type of dude." We both chuckled. "Well, I think that bandage makes you look very badass." He blushed and looked at his shoes then me. "Thanks. I really hate it though. It's embarassing really." Is it possible that we just bonded in five minutes?

I feel like I have a real connection with him. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his cheek "I think you should embrace it. It's a part of you and you can't change that so why not make the best of it?" Carl looked up and gave me a sad smile. He made my heart break by just letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise." We both leaned in for a kiss but jumped away from each other as soon as the door to the truck opened. "Okay, we're all set." As soon as the two men got in, we were back on the road again. Once again, I fell asleep back onto Carl's shoulder and his head resting on mine.

The truck came to another smooth stop, and not because it ran out of gas. We were at their home, I'm guessing. Carl carefully shook me awake and I opened my eyes . He smiled and I smiled back. "Well, I think maybe Carl should show Emma the guest room." Carl opened the door for me and I stepped out of the truck as we were walking into the house I knew I could talk to him again since no one was around.

"Hey, can I ask a personal question?" He opened the door to the house "Shoot." I laughed in my head at his response considering our situation. "Well, if you don't want to answer you don't have to I'm just very curious." He looked at the floor and weakly smiled "It's my eye isn't it." I looked at the floor with him ashamed. "Yes, but you don't have to answer! Okay? We can just leave it be. Forget I asked..." He looked at me and grabbed my chin "You're cute when you ramble."

This seriously can't be real. He thinks I'm cute! Oh my god! I can't believe this is actually happening! "So my eye. Someone named Jessie had a son named Sam. At this time, Alexandria was overrun by zombies. We were all covered in blood and trying to escape but her son Sam started freaking out which caught the zombies attention. She freaked out to and they started getting eatten. She wouldn't let go of my hand the whole time. Jessie also had another son named Ron. He was pissed off at me and my dad and said it was are fault."

I looked at him "It wasn't though." Carl nodded "Ron was pissed like really pissed. He tried to shoot my dad but Michonne stabbed him and he shot to the left of my father. Michonne and my dad, Rick, thought the bullet went somewhere else until I said something. My dad carried me to the infermory and they stopped me from bleeding out."

I covered my mouth and felt tears sting my eyes. Why am I crying if I just met him? I knew we had some kind of connection. I just knew it. "I shouldn't have asked I'm really sorry." Carl nervously laughed "No, no it's fine. Now mine turn." I looked at him and turned my head "Your turn for what?" He laughed "To ask you a question. Lets go see your room first." He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to a guest bedroom.

We sat on the bed "So, what do you want to know?" Carl looked thoughtfully at me "I can ask anything?" I looked at him and nodded "Of course, and since I asked you something really personal, you can ask me two things." He gave me a devilish smile "Good. First question, what happened to your family?" I looked at the ceiling.

"Oh, them. When the zombie outbreak first started my parents freaked out. They were scrambling to try and keep me and my sister safe. One day they heard about this shelter place that was for sale that would keep them safe from the apocalypse. They woke up bright and early on a Sunday morning and took my sister and left. I don't know why they left me. I think it was because they didn't want to feed an extra person or care for an extra person but all I know is they don't care about me. I grew up with no friends then they left me."

I looked at the floor and let a couple tears fall before wiping them away, fast so Carl wouldn't notice. _Stop it Emma! Get your shit together!_ "Oh shit, that's deep. Sorry." He put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed up and down my arm. I looked at him and gave him the same sad smile he gave me. I wander what's going on inside his head. "Well, my second question isn't as dark as the first one, but I understand if you're not up for it."

I rolled my eyes "No, I can handle it." He laughed to himself then looked at me with his blue eyes "Are you a virgin?" I opened my mouth "Are you serious?" He started cracking up "Yes, I need to know." I raised my eyebrow "You need to know?" He was still laughing "Yes, I NEED to. It's really killing me. Please? You asked about my eye." He gave me the puppy dog eyes, well eye, and I couldn't resist. "Fine, yes I'm still a virgin." He looked at me with wide eyes "You're serious?"

I rolled my eyes and punched his bycep playfully "Yes, I've been waiting for the special guy. Plus, all the guys in my neighborhood have been eatten." Carl started laughing hard again and I couldn't resist laughing. He just had a contagious laugh. "I enjoyed this Emma I really did. " I smiled at him "I did too. I feel like we're best friends now." He carefully and slowly brushed pieces of hair out of my face "Me too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a tight hug.

"Sleep tight Em." He winked at me and walked over to the door. He left the room and carefully closed the door. I smiled and thought about the nickname he gave me. Em? I like it. I changed into pajamas that I packed and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. not long after I sat up gasping for air and covered in sweat. I started crying my eyes out. I had a nightmare about Carl losing his eye, then we met. Right after that he left me like my family and I felt this...emptiness.

I carefully crawled out of bed and walked to the room across from mine, Carl's. I carefully opened the door and peeked in. Damn he's hot when he sleeps. I quietly walked into his room and tip toed to his bed. I carefull peeled back the covers and got into bed with him.

He slowly opened his eye and smiled at me "Hi. What's up?" I looked into his beautiful icey eye. His facial expression changed from happy to worried "Are you okay Em?" I nodded and cried again "I had a really, really bad dream!" I covered my face. He pulled my hands away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay. I'm here." He pulled me into his chest and I layed there not wanting to move. He was perfect. Every part of him from his eye, to his hair, to his body, to his personality, oh and don't forget his hair! I drifted off into a sleep thinking about how perfect Carl was.

I felt Carl shift a little but I didn't get up, I didn't want to. I heard Rick talking from the doorway and I didn't even dare to move. Shit, were we in trouble? It's all my fault, god dammit! After Rick left the doorway, Carl started stroking my hair. This is perfect, I never want to leave this. I decided to open my eyes and look at Carl. I needed to see his beautiful face.

"Hi." He looked down at me and put his hand on my lower back "Hello sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" I closed my eyes and hugged his chest "Mhhm. I think that's the best I've slept in a while. I think it's because you were here."

I started blushing after I realized what I said. "I think you'll have fun today, there's always stuff to do here in Alexandria." I looked up at him and our eyes met. "Really?" He nodded at me and kissed my forehead "I think we're good friends." My heart felt heavy when he said that word, "friends" I mean are we really just friends after this?

"We should really get up now." I looked at him and squeezed his body to mine. "Okay." Neither of us moved for a couple minutes until I sat up. He sat up next to me and grabbed his hat. "Lets get changed and ready for the day."

I laughed at him for grabbing his hat first. He had great hair so why cover most of it with a hat? We got ready for the day and we were both assigned stuff to do around the town. As soon as I finished I went back to the house. I opened the door "Hello? Anyone here?"

I slowly sat down on the couch and relaxed. It wasn't long after I sat down when Carl swung open the door. "Hey, you're done too?" I nodded at him and sat up straight. "Anyone home besides us?" I shook my head "I don't think so, why?" Carl shrugged "I don't know I guess I feel like my dad is pushing us to be friends.

I laughed "I mean we're pretty good friends now so, guess his plan worked." Carl looked deep into my eyes and grabbed my hand "I've been meaning to talk to you but I didn't see you all day." I nodded "Yeah, really busy today."

He nodded in agreement "I need to tell you something really important." I looked into his eye and took off his hat. "If it's serious you shouldn't be wearing your hat young man." I laughed and he smiled.

He inhaled sharply "I love you. And I really, really like you and I think that we should, you know, date...?" I blinked at him and raised my eyebrow "I love you too." He looked at me and smiled "You do?" I nodded and kissed his hand "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

I kissed his hand "I do." He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. He leaned in and our lips touched softly at first. Then, we started kissing more harder and passionately. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I smiled into our kiss. He lightly brushed one of his hands against my cheek.

Since we were on the couch, he carefully lied me down in one quick motion. We never broke our kiss as I lifted his shirt off his head. I pressed my hands on his chest and moaned quietly into the kiss. He pulled away only inches from my face "Why don't we go upstairs?" I smiled biting my lip.

He grabbed me and carried me up the stairs. Holy shit, this can't be happening! He opened his bedroom door and layed me on the bed. He layed ontop of me and continued to kiss me enough to bruise my lips. I ran my fingers over his chest and found his belt. I unbuckled it and threw it to the floor.

"You're way overdressed." He trailed kissed down to my neck and sucked on the soft skin. He lifted shirt up, over my head and threw it on the floor. He continued to trail kisses down my neck and to my chest. he traced my bra with his finger and found the clasp in the back. He unclasped it and threw it in the pile that we created on the floor.

He grabbed one of my breasts in his hand and rolled my nipple between is thumb and index finger. He took my other breast in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. I threw my head back and moaned loudley then covered my mouth afraid someone would here us.

I looked down at Carl and took his hat off. I don't know why he always wears it. He looked up at me and moved back to my lips. "Somethings wrong, I can tell." Between kisses I said "It's just... don't you... want to take... off your... bandages." He smiled at me and sat up "Are you sure about this?" I nodded with excitement as he unwrapped the first one, then the second.

He put them on the nightstand beside his bed and his bangs covered his wound. I pulled him back ontop of me and kissed his forehead. I carefully brushed the bangs out of his face and admired his open wound. "God, you're so hot." He blushed and I kissed his forehead. I rolled us over so he was on bottom and I was ontop.

I went down to his jeans and unbuttoned them. I unzipped his zipper and pulled off his jeans. "Hey, you're still over dressed." I laughed and pulled off my pants. In one swift motion, I pulled off his boxers and threw them to the pile we made on the floor. I took his hard member into my mouth and licked the tip before taking all of him. I heard him moan loudley and place his hand on my head.

He thrust his hips up and I took more of him into my throat. As I sucked his member, I took his balls and rolled them in my hand. I heard him breath heavily and moan until he shot six loads of hot, sticky cum into my throat. I swallowed all of it without letting one drop fall out of my mouth. I looked at him and smiled as he looked down at me through slitted eyes.

I crawled back up to his face and gently placed a kiss on his nose. He rolled us over so he was ontop again and I smiled. He hooked one finger around my underwear and pulled them off. He threw them to the pile on the floor. He smiled and I laughed as we both leaned to the same side for a kiss but ended up bumping noses.

He trailed kisses all the way down to my stomach until he went down between my inner thighs. I grabbed the sheets as he stuck one of his fingers inside of my inner folds. I started choking back my moans, embarassed to let them out. He started to lick my clit as he inserted two fingers inside of me.

I no longer could choke back my moans. I let out a couple small moans and closed my eyes tightly as he put a third finger inside of me. I started to buck my hips as I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me. I looked down to see Carl's face covered in my juices. He took his fingers out of me and licked them. God, it was so hot. I felt myself getting wet and turned on again.

He went up to my face and pressed his forehead on mine "You wanna taste yourself?" I laughed and kissed his lips lightly. I opened my mouth as he stuck his tongue inside of my mouth. Our tongues danced together and I tasted my juices inside his mouth. I could feel his hard erection pressing against my stomach. I let out a moan as I grinded my hips on his erection.

He looked at me as I pouted "Please, Carl." He kissed my nose "Okay baby." At first, he only stuck the tip in and I screamed out in pleasure and a little bit of pain. He slowly put more, and more inside of me until all of him was inside. The thrusts became faster and harder until we both screamed in unision of our climax together. Our cum shot out on his stomach and my chest.

He leaned down and licked it all off my chest. I looked at him and brushed more hair out of his face. "I love you so much." He carefully kissed my lips "I love you too." I looked at the time and it was already ten. He layed on his back and I layed on his chest.

"I think you look really hot without your bandages." He smiled and put his hand on my back. We fell asleep and woke up to the front dooring slamming shut. I sat up and pulled on my clothing. "We should get up and see who's here." I opened his door and walked to the bathroom.

I grabbed my hair brush and brushed through my hair to put it up in a pony tail. As I was getting ready Carl walked in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him in the mirror and smiled "What?" He kissed my shoulder and I turned around "What's wrong, for real?"

He sighed "I need to grab more bandages." He cupped his face and kissed his forehead "No, no you don't. You look very badass without it." He laughed, almost in tears though "No, it's disgusting." He covered his eye with his hand, embarassed to show me. "Babe I've already seen it."

"It's different now! If I let you see it, you'll leave me!" He let tears fall down his cheek. I pulled his hand away off his face and stared at his wound. Carl just broke down in my arms. "It's not gross, I still love you, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." He looked at me and cried "You promise?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand then pressed my forehead to his "I promise you. I love you more than anything in this world right now." He wiped away his tears "So, badass?" I laughed and kissed his lips "Yeah, but don't get to cocky with it!" We both stood up and laughed. I finished getting ready before we headed down stairs. Carl grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

"Hey you two. Where have you been?" Carl and I looked at eachother "Uh, upstairs?" Rick looked at me and Carl and crossed his arms while smiling. "Upstairs huh? All night?" I was blushing so hard. Did he know about me and Carl? "I came home last night and heard, noises, so I just left to give you two privacy."

Carl smiled and winked at his dad while I tried to make myself invisible. "Well, I'm going to head out. You two stay here please and don't get into trouble. He winked at us before leaving the house with his gun. "Carl! That was so embarassing!"

Carl laughed "It's not funny!" I walked over to the couch and grabbed a throw pillow to throw at him. He caught the pillow then started tickling me."Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" We were bothing laughing until I was gasping for air.

"Well, why don't we go back upstairs and take a shower?" I started laughing and stood up. "Fine, lets go." He took off his hat then picked me up. I squealed as he started carying me upstairs. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm carying to upstairs." I started giggling "I can walk you know." He placed me down in the bathroom and started kissing my neck. "I know but I just love you." I leaned my head back as he gave me a hicky. "Carl! You're dad is going to see this!"

"I know. It's fine." He lifted my shirt off my body and threw it on the ground. I turned on the shower while he took off his clothes. He came back over to me and undressed me. As I stood there naked, he looked me up and down. "Damn, your perfectly beautiful."

I felt very hot, I knew I was probably blushing. "Awe, I love you." I pulled back the shower curtains and stepped in, Carl stepped in after me. When I got in the shower I closed my eyes as the hot water hit my skin. It felt amazing on my skin the way it sent chills down my spine.

Carl grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing my hair. He rinsed the shampoo out then grabbed the soap. He smeared the soap all over his hands then rubbed it over my body. I moaned and bit my lip. Carl kissed my neck and ran his hands over my breasts.

We showered for at least an hour until we decided it was time to get out. When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked into my room and pulled out some clothes. Carl came into my room and sat on the bed, watching me.

I let my towel drop and I pulled on a pair of underwear. He smiled at me when I put on my bra. I pulled on a shirt and a pair of leggings before sitting on Carl's lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you so much. I know I say that a lot but I really do love you Carl. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will."

He kissed my lips "I know. I love you a lot too. You give me confidence and I like that. I feel strong when I'm around you." I laughed and gave him kisses all over his face. I just love the way he smells and tastes. He looks so amazing and he is such a sweet heart when it comes to family and love. I don't know what I'd do if I would have never met him.

 **Okay so, I feel like in the next chapter when Emma and Carl mess around she says something unexpected. I don't know what she should say though...so maybe you guys can help me think of something. Okay so I'm going back and forth between this fanfiction and my Grey's Anatomy one so bye!**


End file.
